


Guess

by Fioxre



Series: Marshasbubbletea works [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Dork Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romance, Sailor Moon reference, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioxre/pseuds/Fioxre
Summary: Adrien smiled softly and lifted a finger to trace small intricate patterns on Marinette’s back. It’s a small gesture, nothing much, but it calms Adrien’s mind down from the rising anxieties that resulted from his childhood.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marshasbubbletea works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962085
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Guess

**Author's Note:**

> Anotha fic from my friend Marshasbubbletea  
> (*๓´╰╯`๓)♡
> 
> Marshasbubbletea:  
> Hey guys Marshasbubbletea here! Found this adorable drabble amongst the notes in my phone and bless Fioxre for beta reading this one as well :’) Enjoy!

Adrien slowly opened his eyes as he felt the warmth coming from the sunlight through the window. He woke to the sight of his wife’s back facing him. It’s been a year since they got married and four years since they started living together. Yet, to Adrien, it still seems like a blessing to be waking up beside his beloved Lady.

Adrien sat up slightly to peek at the time and if Marinette was awake. He saw that she was still peacefully asleep and chuckled softly before placing a kiss on her cheek. He checked the time and saw that it was still a little bit past 8 o’clock. 

Not wanting to wake her, he decided to lay back down and gaze at her back. He watched as her tiny yet strong figure was slowly rising and falling from her steady breathing. Adrien smiled softly and lifted a finger to trace small intricate patterns on Marinette’s back.

It’s a small gesture, nothing much, but it calms Adrien’s mind down from the rising anxieties that resulted from his childhood.

He’d draw tiny smiley faces, hearts, ladybugs, cats, and anything that ran through his mind that made him happy. Phrases such as “thank you” and “I love you” were also traced, making Adrien sigh happily.

“Using my back as a doodle board again Kitty?” Marinette giggled softly, still facing away from Adrien. “Sorry...did I wake you?” Adrien asked worriedly, retracting his finger from Marinette’s back. “No it’s fine go on. It’s actually really relaxing.” Marinette reassured. Adrien smiled brightly and started to trace patterns on her back again.

“Hmmm....is that a...croissant?” Marinette guessed, trying to stop herself from laughing at the ticklish feeling. Adrien chuckled “Yup. How about this one?”

“Ah....that’s the Moon Stick, yes?”

“How did you know?!”

“Adrien, we’ve been watching Sailor Moon for the past week, it would be really sad if I still couldn’t guess it.”. Marinette teased. “Hmmm you’re right.” Adrien laughed and kissed her bare shoulder before rubbing her bicep gently.

“Fine fine how about this one?” Adrien said as he propped himself up on his elbow. “Is that a....circle?” Marinette asked. “I’m not done yet!” Adrien teased and tickled her side lightly.

Marinette laughed and squirmed “Okay okay!”. Adrien stuck out his tongue playfully and continued tracing the image. Marinette closed her eyes and tried to imagine what Adrien was drawing.

“Is that...a ring? Wait...are those words?” Marinette asked. Adrien snickered “Keep guessing~”. Marinette thought for a bit, trying to make out the words Adrien was tracing on her back “A ring...then... happy...OH!”. 

Marinette opened her eyes at the realization and lay down flat on her back and saw Adrien looking down at her with his infamous Chat Noir smirk. “Figured it out?” Adrien asked brushing a few strands of hair away from her eyes. 

Marinette returned his smirk with one of her own and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer “How could I forget?.”. Adrien chuckled and kissed her deeply.

Happy First Anniversary Marinette, my Princess, my Lady, my beloved wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Marshasbubbletea:  
> By the way, I stan the headcanon of Adrien being a huge Sailor Moon fan and Marinette agreeing to watch it with him simply because she loves him so much.
> 
> Fioxre:  
> *is dying from cuteness help*  
> I had to do a sketch cuz it was so cute qwq


End file.
